


Wishful Thinking

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Superfamily, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Wade what he does when he's bored and the man's glorification of death leads to uncomfortable topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a prompt.

“What do you do when you're bored?” Peter asked as they stared up at the night sky.

Once again, Wade's antics had caused him to be banned from the house. So the only way Peter could spend time with his best friend was outside the house. The problem with that was Wade also wound up getting Peter grounded at the same time. When Peter was grounded, if he went beyond a certain distance around the house, Jarvis would notify his parents. For Peter, though, the distance was unknown and Peter couldn't even risk taking a walk around the perimeter because his parents weren't above making the maximum distance three meters.

The solution... climb up the wall to the roof above his bedroom and send a web down for Wade.

“Bored? With nothing else to do?” Wade questioned, pushing his leg against Peter's. “Sometimes I cut my leg open and jump into a swarm of sharks, that's a good time.”

“You... that's dangerous Wade.”

“So is shooting yourself in the head, but I've done that more times than I can count.”

“Right.” It was a frustrated sigh when Peter finally spoke. He often forgot that Wade was not able to die, not matter what he did. He could blow himself up or lose an arm and there were no lasting effects because his healing factor would kick in. It was pointless...

“Why keep trying to die when it's always going to fail?”

Wade contemplated the question and for a moment Peter thought he was going to brush him off like he normally did whenever they got into a serious discussion. Peter expected him to go off on a tangent with his messed up logic about the nature of killing, instead Wade was silent in thought for a moment as he stared up at the stars.

“Gives me a chance.”

Peter sat up a bit, leaning on his elbow to gaze down at the merc. For once wishing he wasn't wearing that mask so he could see the expression on Wade's face, look into his eyes and maybe figure out what he was thinking. “Chance for what?”

“For Death.”

“You die? You actually die and come back?” A flash of anger raced through Peter at the idea of Wade literally killing himself simply because he was bored.

“Not for as long as I'd like.”

“You actually want to die? You want to-”  _leave me behind?_ Peter stopped himself before those words slipped out. This wasn't a relationship, Wade didn't have those kind of feelings for him. Sure they'd joked around, flirted and there were times when Peter could swear Wade was literally about to kiss him... but Wade didn't love him. He wasn't committed to Peter in the slightest. “be dead, permanently?”

“More than anything.”

“Why?”

“Because I deserve it more than anyone else.”

The sincerity in Wade's voice tore through Peter. He didn't think he would ever see the merc with a mouth so open and vulnerable.

“Plus, there's this really hot chick over there and she totally digs me!”

The moment was gone.

“You want to die for a girl?” Was that jealousy Peter was feeling, the clenching of his heart and how he was suddenly more angry at a woman he'd never met than at Wade Wilson... yeah probably that but maybe if he pushed it under a rug that might conveniently show up on the roof he could ignore it.

“Not just any girl. Damn if she isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen.”

“Do you love her...”

“That a big four-letter word, Spidey.”

“What if I killed myself?”

That got enough of Wade's attention to pull him out of his fantasy trance, tilting his head toward Peter with what he could only assume was a pensive look under the spandex.

“What do you mean?”

“She's on... the other side.” Peter didn't stop to contemplate asking Wade exactly what happened when you die, what was beyond life. It didn't make sense to him and for all he knew, it was Wade's vivid hallucination of dying and seeing a sexy woman... perhaps an intensely real dream.

“Sort of...”

“What if I were on the other side?”

Wade tilted his head as he sat upright. “What are you on about? You're making less sense than my brain.”

Peter sighed, flexing his shaking hands. He couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was thinking, it was Wade's fault. Whenever he was around him... his thoughts got jumbled and messed up. “Would you go to me or her. If I killed myself?”

Wade was on top of Peter, hand around his throat before Peter had finished his thought.

“Don't do that.” Wade growled, his eyes and mouth in a permanent scowl. Peter gasped as Wade's hand tightened around his throat.

His eyes were watering by the time he coughed a word that vaguely sounded like 'okay' and Wade released him with a hard shove to his shoulders. He stayed solidly planted on Peter's hips, however, pinning him down and refusing to get up before Peter could even ask him to.

“Geez...” Peter nursed his sore neck, it wasn't like Deadpool abuse was new to him though usually it involved Wade hurtling him out of danger into a wall, or the ocean, or off a bridge, or up against a wall to... well usually there seemed to be a misplaced good intention behind it. Although considering what he'd said... how out of character it was for him to think about suicide after what he'd been through... maybe Wade did have good reason.

“You're stupid.” Was all Wade said in response before lifting up his mask just enough and leaning down to kiss the boy fully on the lips.

The shock would have been enough to kill Peter then and there, making the pain his neck went through completely useless... but it was a pleasant chill that spread down his body as the lips on his moved softly. It was a gentle sort of kiss that melted Peter into the flow of things, his arms wrapping unconsciously around Wade's neck and pulling him closer.

And then it was gone, like all fleeting tender moments with Wade. It was more teeth than lips or tongue, it was a heavy pressure on Peter's chest, but he didn't mind. He fought back, sucking on Wade's tongue and nipping it, digging his fingernails into Wade's shoulders and pushing back as much as he was pulling.

“I want to keep you breathing.” Wade whispered against his lips, sinking his teeth into Peter's bottom lips evoking a soft moan from the younger boy.

As Peter tried to regain his breath, he couldn't help thinking that was as close to an admission of feelings he was ever going to get from Wade Wilson. “Not doing a very good job of it then.”

Hauling him down, Peter smirked into the next kiss hoping Jarvis wasn't informing his parents because he really didn't want to be interrupted.


End file.
